


Chocolate-covered crickets

by MissTeaVee



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: An unusual care package for the boys of the 501st





	Chocolate-covered crickets

“This was definitely Skywalker’s idea,” Muttered Rex, glaring at the package in hand. The 501st had received a large care package  of various treats and candies and the entire company was going through the stash with delight. Except…

“Roasted chocolate-covered crickets?” Said Hardcase, both brows up to his non-existent hairline. “I mean I’ll eat bugs to survive if I gotta, but as a snack?”

“Yeah, no thank you,” Said Rex, making to toss the bag. Hardcase lunged and snatched it up. “Hardcase?”

“Sir… I just realized. Imagine, if you will, the comedic potential of having a bowl of these unlabelled during an officers’ meeting.”

Rex paused, considering. The chocolate did conceal the contents, and if you didn’t know what was inside them, the little things did look quite appealing. He grinned.

“Brilliant.”


End file.
